EGX-011 Firestar Gundam
|model number=EGX-011 |developed from=EGM-129/RS Crossfire Gennai EGX-001 Storm Gundam EGX-001/EX Storm Gundam Excalibur |developed into=EGX(ISG)-021 Firestar Blaze Gundam |unit type= |operators= :49th Special Tactics Mobile Suit Team |launched=76 S.E. |destroyed= |known pilots=Alexandra Kendal |height=18.1 meters |power plant=* |armaments=* x 2 * x 2 (Mounted on head) * x 10 * x 2 * x 2 * x 2 * x 2 |system features=*Drive Surge System *Docking port for Haro *INVOKE System **HARMONY System *Julius-Type Digital Intelligence *Remote Weapon Control System |optional equipment=* |unique aspects=*Atmospheric Flight |armour=*EMBR Armour *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era }}The EGX-011 Firestar Gundam (aka Firestar Gundam, Firestar) is a close quarter combat mobile suit piloted by Alexandra Kendal. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Firestar Gundam is the sister unit of the EGX-012 Starlight Gundam, while both were designed for remote weapons combat Firestar takes a more aggressive combat stance. Instead of the bits generating a protective R Field the machine's bits are "Wolf Fang" Assault Bits, remote weapons capable of either shooting down enemies of cutting them to pieces. In order to compensate for the lack of the defensive field Firestar is faster and more agile then its sister unit, focusing more on close quarter combat. For this purpose the suit is fitted with a pair of HIPaR Claws allowing for quick and damaging attacks; the claws are installed on the wrists and require minimal prep time for use. Another unique feature of the suit are the two "Carte Blanche" Retractable SR Beam Guns, each one is stored in Firestar's forearms and are quickly deployed when needed. Much of the Firestar's weapons is designed to accommodate rapid changeovers, quickly adapting to changing situations as needed. Firestar is also one of the first mobile suits to incorporate magnetoplasmadynamic thrusters within the frame, coupled with the Storm Drive's substantial power output means that the suit can achieve atmospheric flight without external equipment. Unlike Starlight Gundam, Firestar can achieve somewhat higher flight speeds due to its more streamlined profile and lack of heavy equipment. Armaments ;* :A pistol-like beam gun which serves as the Gundam's main ranged weapons, each one is stored in the forearms of the machine and are moved into the hands when needed. Thanks to this mechanism the beam guns can be deployed and stored within a few seconds, allowing the suit to rapidly change weapons as needed. ;* : ;* :Firestar's signature weapon are a series of remote weapons capable of harassing enemies from multiple directions. Each one is fitted with a series of magnetoplasmadynamic thrusters, allowing them to be used both in space and in the atmosphere. The bits have a limited power supply and need to periodically dock to recharge. ;* :The only solid-firing weapons on the suit, two 100mm machine guns are fitted into the mobile suit's clavicle sections. They are used to damage enemies using anti-beam defences. ;* : ;* :A set of three short HIPaR blades are mounted on each of Firestar's wrists, forming a short range claw for melee combat. Unlike most close combat weapons the claws are always active, providing the pilot with a melee weapon when there is no time draw a sword or beam sabre. Each set of claws can block other melee weapons, such as beam sabres and are ideal for penetrating enemy armour. ;* :Two solid metal swords are stored on the suit's waist and are used when facing tougher opponents in close combat. ;* :The back of Firestar's waist carries two beam sabres, though they are often held in reserve in favour for the "Triple Strike" and "Gestirn Schwert" blades. System Features ;*Drive Surge System : ;*INVOKE System :While Transcendents (and Cyber-Transcedents) could easily interface with machines through the N-TRAC and C-TRAC systems, regular humans lacked the fine level of control and feedback when attempting to use a similar system, due to the lack of high frequency brainwaves. However, after sufficient calibration, the INVOKE System can read a normal pilot's actions through a combination of brainwave analysis, manual controls and predictive algorithms based on the pilot's combat patterns. In order to function effectively the system transmits feedback to the pilot at a higher rate using a modified N-TRAC variant, ensuring the pilot can fight properly while receiving feedback. However, while active, the INVOKE System places a lot of stress on the pilot's brain and psyche, thus is limited to 7 minutes before shutting down until the user has shown sufficient signs of recovery. While active the machine's sensors change from regular blue to red. :*'HARMONY System' ::A second function unique to both Starlight and Firestar has also been observed while the INVOKE System is active. Dubbed "HARMONY", by using the system in proximity to one another both pilots (specifically Isabelle and Alexandra) can establish a form of mental communication, similar to Transcendents. It is speculated that when first activated, each mobile suit established a link with each other, subconsciously initiated by the pilot's close friendship and similar mindsets. While connected both pilots appear to share a limited amount of awareness and communication, however, extended use can be severely taking for both pilots. When active Firestar's red sensors turn yellow to indicate the shift in connection. ;*Remote Weapon Control System : History See also Category:Gundam Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam